THE ROBBERY
by Holly Bennett
Summary: Artemis and mulch are planning a robbery and Holly is out to stop them


the robbery  
  
"Glad you could make it even you if are five minutes late" said Artemis in a sarcastic tone, "Sorry, but I had to tidy myself up for the occasion" This was a contradiction in terms, for the person who had just spoken those words was a short, scruffy looking dwarf. " I hope you are not trying to be sarcastic," said Artemis, " Of course not" was the reply. The dwarf whose name was Mulch Diggums gave Artemis a satisfied look has he handed him a disc from the bag he was carrying; " I think you should take a look at this," he said, "Why"? Artemis sounded confused but he received no answer. He took the disc from mulch's grubby hand and took it to his computer, he placed the CD in with a shaky hand, he didn't know why he was shaking so badly but he did know that whatever was on this disc would change things for the better or the worst, it took a while for everything to download successfully onto his computer. In a few seconds he was viewing, Captain Holly Short, a chubby, auburn haired girl with rather peculiar ears, "What is she?" And before Mulch could answer, Artemis said "An elf" , "I'm glad to see your starting to remember," said a satisfied Mulch Diggums. And the more he watched pictures, plans of crimes he had commit the more he remembered. By the end of the it Mulch came over to him and put his face so close to Artemis's that he could feel the dwarf's breath heavy on his cheek. "You remember everything then" Mulch enquired, "Everything" came the hollow reply like it had just been said by a robot, the way he said it scared Mulch but what scared him further was what was Artemis going to do with this new found knowledge, was he going back to help the fairies or was he going to assist Mulch with a few crimes he had been planning while Artemis didn't have memory of fairies or any crime sprees. After a few minutes he gathered the courage to ask, "What are you going to do now?" Artemis got up and walked to the table and sat on the chair he had occupied before the dwarf came in, " What the disc tells me to do" This answer made Mulch wonder so he inquired further, "What is that?" "Some kind of crime spree, I suppose" . At this answer Mulch gave a sigh of relief and just fell in to a large, comfortable chair. " What are you lazing about for, Mulch, we've got to start planning".  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
Meanwhile Captain Holly Short was helping to repair a new invention, which had just been tested. She was covered in oil and grease and about to go for lunch when two new recruits rushed in. " The commander has a mission for captain Holly Short," said the first recruit. "What does he want me to do now, I just finished repairing his experiment"; "News has reached us that Artemis fowl has regained his memory but has decided to use the information for a crime spree," said the second recruit, "But how, I thought he had forgotten everything, who could have given him that information" said Holly, "Mulch Diggums, it is your mission to persuade him to stop this crime spree before it starts" said the first recruit. "Well I'll see what I can do" and she went off to get changed  
  
chapter three  
  
Artemis was at the point of a breakthrough. "Now listen, we are going to go into the bank and take out money and bring it back out again", said Artemis in a slow, patronizing voice, "Well, why didn't you say that before" said Mulch, "Because I let myself think I was talking to a superior mind, not a dwarf with mind of a two year old," he snapped. "Now the hard part is getting into the bank without triggering the alarm" he said thoughtfully and sank into his chair. The both of them remained quite still for some time while Artemis thought and Mulch looked at the ceiling. After a few hours the answer came from an unexpected source. "I know," screamed Mulch, Atremis turned and looked at him with a look that said he didn't expect much. "We go in through the roof", This answer sparked some curiosity with Artemis, "What do you mean?" he asked, "Well I thought you've got all the equipment to get onto the roof of this bank and I know that the building has a glass roof that doesn't need to be smashed because it's got a lock, no smashed glass all over the place, you follow" "I follow," said Artemis, Now thinking that maybe the dwarf was on the right track " Anyway this particular bank has a laser alarm set up if you break the laser the alarm goes off, now the lasers stretch up till about one meter away from the big safe where most the money is stored" "How do you suggest we get to the safe from the roof" Artemis said now totally interested in Mulch's plan. " Well you got all this equipment, I lower you down until your face to face with the box that controls the alarm system, which is actually in the middle of all the lasers, it looks like a little marble stand, you get that open with a screwdriver or something, and find the way to stop the um lasers from being um everywhere, when that's done you rush over to the safe open it and grab as much money has you can" Artemis turned away and thought, the dwarf wasn't helping with very vague descriptions but the idea was good and it could work even though disengaging the alarm systems and making a dash for the money had probably been done before, it was worth a go. He turned around and said to the dwarf "Yes we could try that".  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Holly Short had just reached the house, looking up at it made her feel like an ant in comparison. She went around the back of the house and there she saw a light on at the top of the house, that's where they must be she thought as she watched shadows appearing and disappearing in the window. She sighed has she thought of all those stairs she had to climb to reach it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Holly had just been wondering how to get in when to relief she saw a open window, she squeezed herself through, she didn't know where she was standing because the house was pitch black and she was without anything like a torch or candle but then she heard her salvation." YOU IDIOT, YOU CAN'T DROP ME FROM THAT HEIGHT, I MIGHT BREAK SOMETHING". The constant shouting is what Holly hoped would lead her to Artemis and Mulch; she just hoped Artemis wouldn't regain his self-control.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Everything ready", said Artemis, "Ready" replied Mulch. They were both off to commit the most successful crime in their career when in the middle of Artemis going over everything with his partner there came a scratching at the door. "What's that?" Artemis said, "I'll go see," said Mulch quite scared what could be behind the door at this time of night and the evening with Artemis screaming at him had also quite shaken him. He opened the door and was attacked by a small chubby elf "Captain Holly Short" said Artemis, rather startled "Yeah, Mr Fowl you can not proceed with this crime" "Why not?" he asked "Because I don't um erm want you to," she said feeling embarrassed. "Okay, no crime tonight Mulch, I'm buying dinner" he said quite happily And the both of them left the room smiling, leaving Holly feeling amazed and awkward. After realising her mission was complete and successful Holly left the building and watched Artemis and Mulch heading for the nearest takeaway. After getting home and curling up in bed with the satisfied feeling of a job well done she was unaware of the fact that two criminals were out committing the most successful crime of their careers. 


End file.
